The Diplomacy
The Diplomacy In Caliban, formed 700 years ago lead by an monarchy under the rulership of House Caliban. Talks had sprouted throughout the land of an peace treaty between Caliban and the Gemma Empire. Many wondered what would happen during these peace talks between King Atreus of House Caliban and the Gemma Emperor. Atreus having already sent the going by the name "Mímir" of House Fordragon, an Vassal towards House Ortus. While Mímir was almost to his destination, the Lord of the North Albus Aquilo began questioning the motives of Atreus. "My King, in what way is forming an peace pact be any good then it is now?" Lord Albus questioned. "Just because we sign a piece of paper, paper does not declare or dictates it, but through action, force, fear and intimidation and advancements of tech and magic is where it all truly lies." "Lord Albus, you think I do not have an motice, with the peace treaty we could gain something it. Remember, the Empire is the largest manufacturer of Lacrima. If we get a good relationship and alliance, we may have an discount on the lacrima, and this that also makes your duty in making that railway superweapon to stronger and more penetrable." "Of course my King." Albus Bowed before Atreus after getting an idea on the motive. "Of course... this is also an good opportunity for the Princess of the North to get more accustomed to politics and dealings with neighbourings nations." Atreus solemnly stated, which perked Albus. "The Princess Lachesis, my niece. You know, she's an remarkable young girl, with that power of hers and always clinging onto Legatus Secundi." Albus had an hint of hatred towards the Prince of the East, which was noted by Atreus. "That being said, where is the young Princess?" "She's getting ready for when the time comes for the treaty to be held. Anyways, lets get back to the topic of these... raiders?" Atreus asked Albus who continued. Five hours after that, Mímir arrived at the border of the Gemma Empire. As Mimir arrived he was greeted by three figures. One was Irminsul the God of Magic the other one was Alice Flor the High Witch. Both were the strongest Warmages of the Empire both possessing far greater Magic Power than the other seven Warmages. They were the Emperor’s protectors. After all they were going into enemy territory. However, the biggest surprise was the Emperor Caerleon del Imperial Kor Gemma himself which normally never left the Capital City Moira. With Irminsul on his right and Alice on his left they walked over a bridge. Gemma and Caliban’s border was mostly a long river with Caliban on the left and Gemma on the right. The one large bridge acting as the sole land entrance between the two nations. As below Caliban was the nation of Iostyane which was able mostly surrounded by large rolling mountains the surround a large portion of the nation’s borders. Caerleon advanced on the bridge stepping on Caliban soil. Caerleon was rather stoic yet had a small smile while holding a formal letter from the Royal Family of Caliban. “Hello, I am Caerleon del Imperial Emperor of Gemma. I was sent this letter from your king to meet about a peace treaty to end the 700 years of hostiles between our nations. Am I to assume you are the emissary to meet as dictated in this letter?” Irminsul and Alice were barely interested in any peace talks, however, they were asked by the Emperor to attend and both respected him. "I suppose.. I am Mimir of House Fordragon Emperor, I also arrived to hand you an letter from king Atreus of Caliban, this letter is to allow free access into the City of Caliban. You see the city is rather strict on anyone entering, surrounded by an magic barrier." Mimir explained has he pulled out an uniquely designed letter with House Caliban's seal and went ahead to hand it out, but with caution as to not act aggressively. Caerleon took the letter from Mimir. He read over it and it appeared all was in order, he and his two guards were granted passage to the City of Caliban and diplomatic immunity. “Before we continue on something you should know.” Caerleon open his shirt to show a kind of magic rune of his chest where his heart would be. “This is an Organic Link Spell I cast on myself. If my heart stops beating, than M.A.N.A will automatically fire on the nation of Caliban. It will leave a deep wound on the surface of Earthland. So I wouldn’t recommend any kind of assassination attempts. You can’t be too surprised by this development we have been hostile towards each other for going on 700 years now.” With that Caerleon buttoned his shirt and proceeded to follow Mimir. "Eh, not my place to call, that is normally done by I think the Cardinals or any other official person, but yeah I rather peace then wars. My great-grandfather died in the wars prior. But anyways, here is the City of Caliban, our capital!" Mimir walked them inside the City and towards the centre lies an large castle resting circular cliff thing. "There's Castle Caliban, I shall show you to the entrance, though the Highguard along with Prince Secundi of the East shall take it from there." After some walking, to which some of the City guards taken position in order to supervise and protect the Emperor from any possible attack. Arriving at the entrance to Castle Caliban, prince Secundi stood there with an sword infront of him, its tip on the ground and both hands on top the hilt. Two Highguards stood also as they waited for the Emperor to come near to the entrance. Caerleon, Irminsul, and Alice met the two guards. Caerleon showed them the formal letters of meeting and admission. The guards moved aside and were they granted admission to the throne room where the King and his lords were. A guard announced their arrival. “ Presenting his Imperial Majesty, Caerleon del Kor Imperial Gemma, 73rd Emperor of the Gemma Empire, and Rightful Lord of the Wellspring.” After the Emperor they announced Irminsul. “''Presenting Lord Irminsul, 1st Emperor of the Gemma Empire, 1. Ranked Warmage, Archon of the Spiral Spire, God of Magic, and the Shatterer of Iron!” Finally they announced Alice. “''Presenting Lady Alice Flor, 2. Ranked Warmage, Mistress of Moira, the High Witch, and the Bring of Peace!” As they announced they all sat at a table with the king, his lords, and strongest group of mages. “Well shall we discuss this treaty?” Asked Caerleon. However, Irminsul and Alice were cautious. True they were far stronger than any mage in the room if not Caliban itself. But with the right distraction and numbers even they could have trouble. "Evening Emperor, as you know, I am King Atreus of House Caliban, King of Caliban and Orbis, Lord of the Cardinals and Guardian-Protector of Patria. Lets begin with the treaty to end this needless conflict." King Atreus announced went to proceed, the four Lords also being seated as well Atreus' four children sat near the king. Before Caerleon could respond Alice spoke. “Needless conflict?!” The King of Caliban had struck a nerve in the High Witch. “You call centuries of trying to conquer our empire and our justified retaliation needless conflict?!” Alice had a personal stake here, she had lead waste to many armies and it cost her something. “My daughter Caerleon’s mother the former empress was killed by one of your last attempts to invade Gemma. Do you have any idea the damage you have done to the Imperial Royal Family? Caliban, Vasparia, Iostyane, and the other nations of Aeternum have attempted to take what isn’t rightfully theirs for years. At least Canbella and São are nations we are friendly with. So explain what is this so called treaty and why is it enough for me to not wipe this so called kingdom off the face of Earthland?!” Caerleon spoke. “Lady Alice, I understand your pain better than you know but we must attempt civility where these people haven’t. It testament to how superior we are. So King Atreus, how are the terms of a peace treaty between your kingdom and my empire?” Caerleon was calm but was completely prepared for any kind of scenario that could erupt. However, Irminsul spoke. “Where is Lord Lupine? I remember fighting him years ago and he was one of your few honorable men of your kingdom. Did he succumb to his injuries when I destroyed his 100,000 invasion?” "Lord Lupine perished in battle by unknown causes in his attempt to save the civilians under heavy fire, as such we have been unable to know if he truly died or not, these are the accounts of his men and civilians. The conflict began long ago, but even in my attempt it wont never occur. As such knowing defeat is always envitable, may as stop this bloodshed. Lady Alice, I understand your pain considering my sister was also killed along with our mother. Everyone suffered this bitter war, that according to my understand the purpose was lost. I was raised to wage against against Gemma, but it's high time things start changing around here and bring in peace other then war. The conditions I wish to rise is citizenship. Calibanians be allowed Gemma citizenship if eligable so they may find work within your Empire, and be treated as citizens, though wether or not their Calibanian citizenship stays valid is still under discussion." As King Atreus laid out his conditions for peace, an Highguard walked forward and whispered something into his, which he nodded. Atrues looked towards Secundi and nodded. The Prince nodded where he stood and walked out the court room, walking by Lady Alice before exiting. "These are our terms currently, along with possible trade agreements?" Caerleon looked over the documents, and was confused. “What about reimbursement for the nearly 700 years of attacking our borders.” Caerleon had his Head of Treasury estimate the amount. “For the fifty-six attacks on our border towns and cities and the times you attacked the capital city is approximatly 876,001,767,789 Gems. In your own currency that would be five times that. So how will you repay that? We don’t need it but penance is required. Even if we would repay our justified retaliations you still would owe Gemma hundreds of millions. So how do we settle this?” However, Alice spoke something in Caerleon’s ear. “What is this you attacked Moira our Capital City with a new weapon?!” Alice’s telepathy could read the minds of anyone for miles. Atrues looks towards the Emperor with an confused face. "I ordered no attack on your capital, that would completely counteract this peace talk." The King leans forward. "Are your certain it was us, if so we can launch an investigation since this is of not my command." Atreus looks towards Albus, who also stared back with his blue eyes. Caerleon had Alice sent a telepathic vision of the attack into King Atreus’ mind. “ You see, someone used your new Railgun weapon. Of course Zavid Ariglio was able to stop it it doesn’t change that someone of authority ordered that. Whom was it?” Caerleon, Irminsul, and Alice waited for Atreus to respond. All the while he had Alice secretly read the minds of everyone around the castle. "Considering I have no knowledge of this attack, my son Secundi will launch an investigation with the Highguard, so we will wait in what he comes with and the guilty wont go unpunished. Does that suffice?" Atreus asked the question. Albus on the other hands, appeared mindless while another man dressed dark grey robes seemed agitated with an mixed thought, as if trying to not think about something. Alice pointed toward Albus. “That man, he has a hole in his memory. I can’t find any memories of ordering any attack. However, I find strong magic has literally taken several parts of today’s memories from his mind. Why is that? Everyone else within the castle has their memory fully intact?” Caerleon was getting annoyed finally. “Atreus convenient no one has any memory of the attack, and one person has altered memories? Irminsul can use undo it?” Irminsul shook his head. “No as this isn’t something like a memory manipulation like Memory Control, his memory was rewritten. It was completely taken. The only way is to find the mage that took them and have them put them back.” "Forgive me Emperor, periodically I do have my memory re-written or even erased due to a condition I have obtained during an expedition, a curse you call it. Memories I have may caused disorders in my own memory, allowing it to alter my perception of time. Meaning at some point, this curse will alter my memory where I believe I was somewhere else, and not here. Understand, if I do not, I will not be in the right thinking condition to lead. So, I have my assigned warlock perform the procedure to keep my intact. I can even get my warlock to give you me medical report on the matter?" Albus to the Emperor. Caerleon was dissatisfied with that explanation but overall accepted it. “So with investigative inquiries to why the Railgun was fire, I guess we can codify the terms of this trea....” BOOM! A side wall exploded and from the dust emerged several mages. “Caerleon the False Emperor of a false empire we bring you and your empire destruction, for Caliban!” The mages attempted a quick blitz attack to kill him. However, while Irminsul or Alice could have effortlessly could have destroyed these mages they were too late. A single magical beam fired from behind them and shot through each mage killing them. It was Zavid Ariglio the 6th ranked Warmage. Irminsul picked up a job request formal on the floor. “Assassination Request: To kill Emperor Caerleon of Gemma 300,000,000 Cali signed and requested by.... King Atreus.” Irminsul put the flyer on the table. Alice looked at it and started to expel her overwhelming Magic Power causing the castle and the very city itself to shake. “What is is this?!” Caerleon stopped her from destroying the city. “Atreus what is this? You would insult me by attempting an assassination attempt while I’m here? Wait Zavid how did you know about this?” Zavid spoke. “When I deflected the blast that attempted to do damage to the capital, I heard thoughts from enemy soldiers near our borders. A 10,000 strong Caliban army that they were waiting for emperor to die. So I teleported several thousands miles from the capital to Caliban. And I heard these mages planning to kill Caerleon.” Alice was confused why didn’t I hear them my telepathy is far stronger than yours Zavid.” Caerleon spoke. “Alice you were focusing on the sub-subconscious of many people that likely shorten your range. However, Atreus what is this first you can’t say whom fired your new weapon at my capital city and now a Mage’s Job Request for my death? I could assume this is fake but only you could offer so much money for one job request and last I checked you still have assassination requests within your legal guilds. 700 years of attempting to conquer my nation, your new weapon attacking my nation, 10,000 soldiers waiting to invade and now an official request for my death it’s like you refuse to even try having peace.” Atreus was about to respond, however an robed man, Albus' warlock hand his hand on the side of his and performed magic. Standing Albus did and goes to interrupt the King. "I am sorry my King." Albus apologized as he walked slowly to the man. "Lord Albus---" Before Atreus could say6 anything, an sharp spear was pierced though his chair and into his chest. He'd coughed up blood, mostly everyone in the room alongside princesses had a look horror and shock. Albus looks towards the Emperor. "There we go Emperor, one traitorius King now killed, no need to thank me there. I was told Atreus had no meaning for true peace and if it suceeded, he would use it to his advantage and let in spies or even assassins into your Empire. I can assure you... those who commited those war crimes shall be put to justice. However it be best if you lot leave, I doubt you wish to got blood stained on these precious walls." Albus insisted. Irminsul and Alice moved in. “You think we are stupid? That we cannot see through such a haft ass attempt. You can remove your memories but not your ambition. You don’t think I can feel the ambition coming off your mind. Please don’t insult me Albus.” Alice saw through Albus’ altruistic façade. Irminsul and Zavid had already began planning an attack on the castle as justified retaliation against Caliban. However, Caerleon’s stopped them. “Please Lord Irminsul and Lord Zavid don’t drop down to the level of this backwater kingdom. Albus I see you for you are. A man like you has no other loyalty except to himself and his cause. And you care nothing for whose or how much blood must be shed to reach that goal. We came here with the hope of finally putting one of the nations with centuries of hostiles toward my empire away. However, your attempts and maybe even your king’s have disgraced us. For your trespass for the first time since the formation of the Gemma Empire over 950 years ago, I Caerleon del Imperial kor Gemma declare war on Caliban. Be warned you shouldn’t have angered us with this façade. We have never declared war on any nation of Aeternum before. But what has happened here is of such an insult to the empire punishment is required. We will return to Gemma and gather your forces. Zavid teleported Caerleon, Alice, and himself back to Gemma. Irminsul however stayed. “Only one thing to say. My family loves Gemma. We dedicated our lives to protecting it. So when people don’t treat her right when they disrespect the very institution that we hold and love so dearly. Than we have every right to take matters into our own hands. We don’t stop, yield, or show mercy.” Irminsul used this Space-Time Magic to leave Caliban. "Lord Albus?" An Highguard called out. "Get the Princess... and.. execute the Prince" Albus ordered as he evern more realized she wasn't in the room. "We need to get Lachesis' lantern, it holds the secret we need to even take on Gemma." The Highguard then did as they're told and went to search for her. Down in the city streets, the princess was running away from Castle Caliban. She never believed it might came to this, and hoped both nations could saw reason in the proposed peace, she had many visions of the coming conflict which according to her seen Fourteen million, six hundred and five outcomes alone since she began having her visions. However she was stopped by two guards. Fearful til the prince came be hide them. "Princess--" Before Secundi could act, she'd quickly hugged him. "Hey what's wrong?" The prince could hear her sober a til the Highguard appeared. "Prince Secundi, you're under arrest of treason against Caliban, while the princess will be imprisoned for conspiring with Atreus in assassination attempt, you my prince shall be execute after you're captured!" Secundi was confused to say the least, conspiracy in assassination attempt? "Highguard, what ar---" Secundi just felt an hint of danger and decided to avoid via leaping to the right as an heated beam of compressed air smashed though, sending Secundi's guard and Highguard flying into buildings. He'd turn back only to see an robed elderly man and realized who it was, Secundi raised his right hand and inevitably both he and the princess vanished with Space Magic. Declaration Irminsul went back to his home the Spiral Spire. Alice went back to her companies. Zavid went back to his missions for Gemma’s National Security. However, Caerleon went to his palace and decided to go make a formal declaration of war. He sent summon requests to the Warmages. While they didn’t have to come he knew they would. However, it would take days as Gemma as a nation was enormous at least three times the size of the Pengrande Kingdom. While waiting on them he sent Caliban the declaration. It read the following. I Caerleon del Imperial kor Gemma declare war on Caliban and Albus Aquilo. For the crimes of 700 years of attempting to conquer the Gemma Empire and making a façade to make a peace treaty. So now I declare war the Kingdom of Caliban. Any citizen aside from Albus Aquilo may evacuate to Gemma or any other nation and won’t be harmed if they don’t retaliate. I have a personal statement. Albus Aquilo surrender you can’t win, disband the Caliban military and put the next royal member on the throne. You fail to do so will resort in a full military response. Millions of copies were sent through Caliban. Some might find it surprising there are those currently departing Caliban and along with these was princess Lachesis, who was boarded onto an carriage of citizens of the nearby town of Kvatch. "Brother, will you be ok?" The princess worriedly as Secundi simply gave a smile in reassurance. "I shall, the East needs me, and you're Albus' primary target as the heir apparent, I must help with the Lord of the East in doing evacuations... You sir... please keep her safe?" The Prince asked an individual, not as prince to citizen but a brother pleaing to keep her safe. With a tipped brown hat with blyes hair. "Of course sir, we'll keep her safe." Gregory Celtic rest assured she'll be in his care as they head towards the borders of the Gemma Emppire. The carriage began to depart from Kvatch as the prince watch before leaving, heading towards the East. As the carriage gets futher away with the prince out of sight, she also had a sigh of relief, which peaked Celtc's interests. "What is wrong there young one?" He asked and she looks towards him. "I had an vision of an much dire outcome, but the problem I face is if this vision came directly after the failing treaty, or it's conneted to the endgame of all of us." Sighs before Celtic began to comment on her clothing, which he suggested in changing once they hit a pit stop in order to blend in with the crowd. Hundred of thousands of citizens especially in the smaller towns and outline cities left Caliban. While no where as as big as Gemma, Caliban was still a large nation approximately the size of Minstrel one of Ishgar’s bigger nations. The citizen went to Gemma, Iostyane, Canbella, Vasparia, and some even went all the way to São. The country lost about 1/10 of its population. But still over 25 million people remained in the country and all of their 500,000 personnel forces. Several hundred thousand Gem Soldiers were put at military bases and camps around the borders to Caliban, Iostyane, and Vasparia. The Warmages Invel Yura, Phoebe Vastaril, Colette Craw, and Zavid Ariglio were also put on alert around the borders. Back in Moira the capital city, Caerleon’s met with Irminsul. “So finally decided to take action against Caliban. It has been the only real threat over the years.” Caerleon states. “Yes while they are still far from our county’s level of growth in power, they are still strong enough to be recognized as the second strongest nation of the Aeternum continent. However, I wonder if Albus understood why the Royal Family has had such hostile to Gemma over the centuries? After all, unlike the other nations Caliban has a direct connection to Gemma.” Explained Irminsul. Nearing the borders of the Gemma Empire, a single carriage carrying at least six people, including the princess Lachesis and the Ishgarian Gregory Celtic is among the six. According to the driver of the carriage, it'll be at least 10-15 more minutes until they rerached and crossed the border. The day was night, around 1am. "This is the South, we're gonna need to be extremely careful around these parts." The princess expressed caution. "Who is that?" Gregory asked concernly. "The Lord of the South, there's an rumor he's an werewolf, or at least became one willing." The princess huddled under the shirts to get warm considering it was cold. "An werewolf.. I haven't seen one for at least 2 years. Very rare and elusive the werewolves are, even going so far that they do not exist at all." Gregory pulled out his rifle and preped it in case for combat. As Lachesis reached one of the southern borders to Gemma they were greeted by Alice. “Lady Lachesis please come out.” Alice had read her mind that she was evacuating to Gemma. “So why are you here?” Alice could read minds for over a thousand miles miles but she didn’t like to as it would violate privacy. Alice’s Magic Power was truly beyond what one would call monstrous. It gave credit to why no country in Aeternum ever could conquer the Empire. Lachesis stood from up from the carriage, and looked towards Alice, Gregory having his primary rifle out already would stand-by and be on alert. "I am here because my brother doesn't want me in this fight, so he suggested I come along with these people to seek refuge in Gemma." Lachesis stated her intention to the Warmage. “Tell your attack dog to put the rifle down, I will destroy him 1,000 ways before the bullet leaves the chamber. I am here to take to you the Capital City of Moira. Please don’t resist, I don’t feel like going on a rampage right now.” Alice had her personal guard of 100,000 Gem Soldier arrive to escort Lachesis to Moira. “Emperor Caerleon will want to talk to you and the terms of Caliban’s surrender once we destroy Albus.” Lachesis would then tell him to stand down and he does. "I have no power corrolating to the surrender of Caliban, so even if we do talk, nothing will change Albus' mind." “You misunderstand. Albus will be destroyed body and soul. Once he is gone, your the next in line to Caliban’s throne. So before you can become the queen, we will need assurance how you will be when you become queen. After all, Caliban begun because of Gemma and it’s end could come from Gemma as well. Something not even Albus knows. But your family, is related to Gemma’s Imperial Royal Family.” "W-what? That can't be--" Before she could finish, someone shouted from be hide. "Yeah I know, SUCH an interesting turn of events!" The Lord of the East Magi Vergens Ortus appeared from be hide on his horse, alone and had his signature rifle on his back. "Forgive me Lady Alice, Lord Magi of House Ortus, sorry I was not at that treaty.. things to do." Alice was annoyed. “That wasn’t a treaty that was a façade!” Alice started to use a spell. “Lachesis is this man an enemy?” When she is annoyed she doesn’t think to read minds. "Don't take me as hostile, I am but an evoy to Prince Secundi and here to help Lachesis out of Caliban. I also need to have an audience with your humble Emperor." Magi stated his intentions, while Lachesis stayed silent, awaiting Alice's response. Before Alice could respond one of her soldiers started to shout. “Lady Alice!” While mountains separated much of the eastern nations from Gemma acting like natural borders, there still were open pathways. And to the south were 50,000 soldiers from Iostyane. Iostyane was another hostile nation toward Gemma. They heard about how Gemma would be fighting Caliban and felt they could use it to their advantage. However, unfortunately for them they were about to come up against Alice. “Lachesis you and your entourage move behind my soldiers. It’s time you learn about the true power of the Warmages.” Alice advanced and her Magic Power began to increase beyond what already being overwhelming. “This is why I am called Madness and the High Witch. My power is equal to Irminsul’s, after all I was his student.” Alice slammed her hand down at the rushing forces from Iostyane. “Destruction Magic: Ethereal!” Black Magic Power rushed down over the soldiers all 50,000 thousands of them. In-fact it span over what could contain a city. Within moments every soldier was annihilated no armor or anything remained. “Now you see if I had really been in the mood the land itself too would have been destroyed. This spell is strong enough to take on armies and can even destroy towns or cities, but I restricted the spell to only affect humans within the spell.” "I mean no disrepect that you're indeed very powerful, but hearing you lot keep on saying you're this and that gets old vert fast Lady Alce. During the treaty, you lot talk a big game all--" Before Lachesis continued, Magi cut her off. "No need to offend Lady Alice, despite their tendency to constantly remind us who they are, I have some information that turn the tide of wars, to which I believe for the very first time, Albus may actually be a threat to Gemma." Magi bowed. "So, will you grant us passage?" Magi referred not only to himself and the princess, but also to the people on the carriage before more threat arrives?. Over in the South, within the South Hold, an woman known as Beatrice Meridionali was walking down an corridor that lead to her younger sister's room. Opening it, she's is sighted by her sister who was known as Parvus due to her tiny statue and physique. "Sister!" Parvus called out, going to hig her. "How's it going, what's going to happen now?" She'd began to ask Beatrice many questions, only for her to raise her hand to silence Parvus. "Now is not the time for questioning dear sister, it seems our Lord decided to side with that Northern Lord. That means getting ready for action." "Action, yes can't wa--" She suddenly feel a tension only described as utter fear, an feeling swell up within her as she began to look behide only to see someone else in the room. A very tall man stood over her, easily being over 2.0 meters in robes and high-quality clothing. However it was his aura of calmness and collective that gave her raise her guard up. "Hello there little one, so this is Parvus I heard so much about Beatrice?" The man asked her as she bowed, and then had Parvus kneel. "Yes my Lord, this is Parvus, the only one in the entirety of the South to hold the title of Mistress Warlock, an title that refers to the female High Warlock currently held by Orientem Imus Meridionali. "She'll of great use to you shortly my Lord, I trust her magic power is of great use to you?" Beatrice would politly stand, and await the response of the Lord. "Yes indeed, her title is deserving, I'll have great use to her very shortly but for now, get her prepare for tomorrow alright?" The man simply said, but there was a hint of deman and authority within how he speaks before he walked out. However Parvus seemed to be sweating a lot, out of the fear of not even noticing his presence and the fact he never saw him walk in. "That being said before you go, Auster Deus is looking for you, he has information pertaining to the whereabouts of both Secundi, and Lachesis." Beatrice informed the Lord, who simply continued to walk out, but she understood he heard. "Sorry sister, the Lord does tend to do that." Beatrice sighed, and knew this was the first time the Lord and Parvus actually met each other in person. Alice Turned to face them. “It is psychological warfare. Only the boastful or weak constantly detail their power or achievements. We do it to lure enemies into a fall sense of security. This way we can show them the true horror of trying to fight us.” Alice had one of her soldiers pull out some documents. Within was a family tree. And it showed her ancestor Tyranus was a descendant of Lord Irminsul?! “You see now Lady Lachesis? Where your strength comes from? Why your ancestors fought to obtain Gemma? It is because your line began in Gemma. Tyranus was one of the great, great, great, great, great, great grandchildren of Irminsul. Tyranus was poor and didn’t even know he was related to the 1st Emperor. However, when Irminsul’s wife Alexanna was killed he was broken and found comfort with many woman... and men. From those unions children were born. However, as they weren’t the children of Alexanna he didn’t even know they existed. His one child with Alexanna started the Imperial Royal Family. I kept an eye on all the bloodlines” Alice then gave Lachesis a formal letter from Caerleon. It granted Lachesis as a member of the Imperial Family. “My son the Emperor is a very family centered man. He decided that you would retain a princess status within the empire. This gives your protects afforded only to the Imperial Family. Which includes an audience with Caerleon. Shall we go?” "So, may I come along considering I hold vital information pertaining to the strength of the Northern Chapter?" Magi asked as Lachesis began to follow Alice. “Lachesis your a princess you can allow any amount of your entourage to the capital. However, what is this information you have... Magi was it?” Alice had her army stay to defend the border between Caliban, Iostyane, and Gemma. "It be best if we head to your capital, open we are out here." Magi suggested to Alice. Alice had asked a question and didn’t get an answer. “You know what misfortune that befell the last person that failed to answer an official question that I asked?” However, was in a forgiving mood. “I feel rather generous today, by train it will take us several days before we reach Moira. None of your entourage are Dragon Slayers right?” "That makes absolutely no sense but to play along, no. We are not dragon slayers, considering the possbilities of living dragons are as certain as me living over 5000 years, but we do have dragon burials across the Cardinal Regions. However if they're truly burials of the dragon deceased is up to debate." Magi answered Alice's question, which he believed was odd considering the era they're in. Alice huffed. “Well dragons did live in Aeternum with very few in Gemma. The Ley Lines that nexus into what we call the Wellspring have filtering effects. Any energy or biological factors not pure Ethernano are repelled out of them and destroyed. God, Demon, Dragon, even human factors don’t exist within them. These lines that run for thousands of miles are what produces the Lacrima and other magical minerals in our mines. It also make the empire one of the most fertile nations on Earthland for food.” Alice, Lachesis, and her entourage entered the train. As they sat down Alice asked something. “So Lachesis why does Albus want you? Keep in mind I could simply find out with telepathy but your family and that would be rude.” Magi raised his before the princess even opened her mouth. "Lets stop there, I honestly think we need to get to a safe location, this is the Lord controlled by Lod Orientem. So please lead the way and we chat as walk considering I do have on inquiry on that topic. The information I have is vital.. packages and it'll be disposed since I am within the radius of failure." Began to use odd wording, as if to hide his true meaning. Hours later they arrived in Moira. The Capital was beautiful more the twice the size of Crocus with Lacrima built into the architecture. “Well we are in Moira, we are going to the palace so you all can speak with Caerleon and Irminsul. However, be warned Irminsul is extremely furious. When he is like that the best to do is think of self-preservation. I dare not attempt any kind of trickery with him. For his wrath is truly fearsome even for me.” They arrived at the palace gate. "Ya know, all I want is an peaceful conversation and end this war early on, and save more citizens lives, but I kept on hearing death threats, I*'m soo powerful. I mean no disrespect, but can ya lot do anything else but that please and actually try to be diplomatic. I do not think of self-preservation, but the preservation of those around me. If must sacrifice myself to save the citizens.. so be it. Lets get outta here. As they walked towards the palace, a voice could be heard nearby, Magi turned and see an elderly-looking man dressed what seems very high-graded mtaerial, with an young individual. "I gotta admit, Gemma is a nice place. No wonder Alcaeus spoke so highly of it." The elderly man complemented. "Although I am concerned." The man stated as the young one drink what appears to be tea. "How so Arthur my man?" The young individual who identified the elderly man as Arthur smiled as he leaned back. "My magic." Arthur raised his right hand. "It seems confused, distorted, it can not properly connected back to Eurdon, so calling upon the Armiger within this location, so I trust your expertise in dealing close-quarters combat?" He'd asked the young who simply nodded sighed. The guards let in everyone present. “I have important things to take care of. Good luck with Caerleon.” Alice went to another location in the palace. Specifically an underground dungeon... but that is for later. Lachesis and her entourage were taken to Gemma’s War Chamber, where within was Caerleon and Irminsul. “So your Lachesis one of my distant blood related cousins. So what you wanted to discuss with me?” Irminsul didn’t even look at Lachesis. Category:RP